Electrophoresis is a well-known technique for separating macromolecules. In electrophoretic applications, molecules in a sample to be tested are migrated in a medium across which a voltage potential is applied. Oftentimes, the sample is propagated through a gel which acts as a sieving matrix to help retard and separate the individual molecules as they migrate.
One application of gel electrophoresis is in DNA sequencing. Prior to electrophoresis analysis, the DNA sample is prepared using well-known methods. The result is a solution of DNA fragments of all possible lengths corresponding to the same total sequential order, with each fragment terminated with a tag label corresponding to the identity of the given terminal base.
The separation process employs a capillary tube filled with conductive gel. To introduce the sample, one end of the tube is placed into the DNA reaction vial. After a small amount of sample enters the capillary end, both capillary ends are then placed in separate buffer solutions. A voltage potential is then applied across the capillary tube. The voltage drop causes the DNA sample to migrate from one end of the capillary to the other. Differences in the migration rates of the DNA fragments cause the sample to separate into bands of similar-length fragments. As the bands traverse the capillary tube, the bands are typically read at some point along the capillary tube using one of several detection techniques.
Usually, multiple DNA preparation reactions are performed in a commercially available microtitre tray having many separate low-volume wells, each holding on the order of 200-1000 micro-liters. The microtitre trays come in standard sizes. In the biotech industry, the currently preferred microtitre tray has a rectangular array comprising of 8 rows and 12 columns of wells. The centers of adjacent wells found in a single row are separated by approximately 0.9 cm, although this figure may vary by one or two tenths of a millimeter. The same holds for the spacing between adjacent wells in a single column. The rectangular array of 96 wells has a footprint within an area less than 7.5 cm.times.11 cm.
Miniaturization has allowed more wells to be accommodated in a single microtitre tray having the same footprint. New trays having four times the density of wells within the same footprint have already been introduced and are fast becoming the industry standard. Thus, these new trays have 16 rows and 24 columns with an inter-well spacing of approximately 0.45 cm.
It is not uncommon to analyze several thousand DNA samples for a given DNA sequencing project. Needless, to say, it is time consuming to employ a single capillary tube for several thousand runs.
Prior art devices have suggested means for analyzing DNA bands in multiple capillaries simultaneously. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,324 to Yeung et al, whose contents are incorporated by reference in their entirety. This reference teaches a means for detecting the DNA bands as they are separated in multiple capillary tubes which are positioned parallel to another. However, in such an arrangement, each capillary tube is filled with gel and a sample is introduced into each capillary tube.
The arrangement described above takes a considerable amount of time to fill each capillary tube with gel. It also takes considerable effort to introduce a reaction sample into one end of each of the tubes reproducibly and reliably.
It is also not uncommon that one uses the same capillary tube for several consecutive sample runs. This, obviously risks cross-contamination of samples, which is a further disadvantage in certain prior art arrangements.